Late Night at the DX
by Gilbird780
Summary: Sodapop and Steve get bored one night while working the night shift... WARNINGS: Smut and boy x boy, don't like, don't read.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Outsiders **

It was a painfully slow night at the DX, it's 12:49 and we close the place at 3. This is why I hate the night shift. I guess it does help that I get to work with Steve, but still.

"Wanna do something? Anything I think I will die if I sit here any longer, Soda," Steve said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, what do you want to do?"

"I don't really care, just something," Steve shrugged.

I was thinking of what we could do when a small box of hacky sacks caught my eye. I picked one up and whipped it at Steve, "Think fast!"  
It hit Steve on his check, he didn't look very happy with me. Maybe that wasn't my best idea... "Damn it Soda that hurt!"

"I'm, sorry. Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" I asked, imitating the voice of a mom talking to her a small child.

"Sure," Steve answered sarcastically.

The next thing I knew Steve had playfully tackled me to the ground. He pinned my arms above my head. Oh no, I wasn't gonna let him win that easy. I pushed him off and rolled on top of him, knocking a shelf over in the process, well that gave us something to do. Suddenly Steve was on top of me again and he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't pull away, but I didn't kiss back. All I could think was Steve liked me? But Steve wasn't gay. I had thought of him this way before, but not seriously. He got up, muttered an apology and ran in to the bathroom and locked himself inside. I knew I had to go after him and talk to him.

"Steve?" I called through the door, "I saw you go in there, I'm not that stupid."

No reply. "If you don't come out I will come in."

No reply. So I grabbed the bathroom key from behind the counter and let myself in. "Look, Soda, I-"

I kissed him. I don't know why, but I had to kiss him. I needed to let him know that I felt the same way. He gasped I used that as a way to slip my tongue into his mouth, and just like everything we fought for dominance. I loved kissing him. His mouth was so warm and it tasted like the sour candy he was eating before.

Then I thought about whether we could tell anyone this. I could never tell Darry, he wouldn't understand. I could tell Ponyboy, after all he told me when him and Johnny... If my boss knew this was happening, I would lose my job for sure. I felt my pants tighten, oh golly, was thing going to lead to, well... that? Steve moved his hands down farther and squeezed my ass. It was like he had read my mind and was saying yes.

I grabbed for his belt and unbuckled it, he broke our kiss while taking off my shirt. Seeing how Steve never wore a shirt under his vest that was never buttoned, undressing him was easier.

He slid down my pants along with my boxers and took his off as well. Then I realized, neither of had ever slept with a guy before. What the hell were we gonna do? "Umm... Steve?"

"Yeah Soda?"

"How do we do this?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Well I guess that's why they call it experimenting," Steve said then smiled.

He grabbed my erection and started pumping it. "Steve," I moaned. I broke our sloppy kiss and sucked on his collar bone leaving a red mark, that was sure to bruise. I worked my way down leaving red marks all over his chest, neck and collar bone, I lingered in spots that he seemed to really enjoy. Golly, he tasted amazing, I eventually worked my way down to his shaft. I licked his head, then took him inside my mouth. I was on my knees and Steve weaved his hands in my hair. I was trying to replicate something Sandy did to me when we lost our virginity. Sandy. I did not want to ever think about her again. Ever. I guess I tried to do it subconsciously, remembering how amazing it felt, but still.

"SODA!" Steve yelled. God forbid a customer comes in now.

"Steve," I moaned my mouth still on his shaft, that sent a shiver though him.

"I'm gonna..."

I looked up, "Go ahead."

Suddenly he filled my mouth. Was I supposed swallow? I didn't know, so I spit it in the sink. "My turn," I smirked.

Steve started pumping my shaft and this was amazing. Guys were much easier to handle and a hell of a lot more fun, why do we all like girls so much? Steve stopped pumping and I was about to look down then I felt Steve hot mouth wrapped around me. "STEVE!"

He merely looked up. This was the the most amazing feeling ever, there was no way I was going to last a long time. Steve moved his mouth licking, sucking, tasting everything. I really hoped he was enjoying himself as much as I was. I loved Steve and still do. I could not have been more happy at the time, Steve had to feel the same way. I knew I was close, Steve had to have known too because he pulled his mouth off me. He started pumping me, it didn't feel as good as his mouth but still it was astounding. "I'm gonna cum Steve."

He smirked, "Go ahead."

And I did. "I love you."

Steve looked dumbfounded, like he didn't think that I could ever love him. All I could think of during his short hesitation was that he didn't love me back. Then after what felt like a year, but was probably 3 seconds, he said, "I love you too, Soda."

I smiled ear to ear, that night was fantastic.

We destroyed the bathroom. Also we had forgotten about the display we knocked over. "Steve?"

"Yeah Soda?"

"I think we should clean the store up, before closing."

Authors note: I wrote this a few days ago and proofread it then, and I reread it again today, I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I love this pairing and felt they needed a little smut BECAUSE THERE ISN'T ANY THAT I COULD FIND.


End file.
